Simply Thing
by missclouds
Summary: Kalian tau, banyak hal-hal sederhana tak terlihat orang lain di antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang mempererat hubungan mereka. /SasuSaku/


_Kalian tau, banyak hal-hal sederhana tak terlihat orang lain di antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang mempererat hubungan mereka._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**a Naruto Fanfiction**

**With SasuSaku Pairing**

**T-Rated**

**.**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Ga Jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki™**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SIMPLY THING"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sedang apa Sakura?"

Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdiri di depan pintu geser perpustakaan sekolahnya yang terbuka. Terlihat dari sepasang matanya yang gelap, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tidak mengindahkan panggilannya. Apa mungkin suaranya tidak terdengar?

Ia berjalan dengan santai menghampiri sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap sebuah meja besar pada tengah-tengah ruangan. Cahaya matahari pukul tiga sore membias masuk melalui jendela yang terletak dekat dengan tempat duduk si gadis, mengakibatkan suatu efek berbeda di tiap langkah Sasuke saat semakin mendekat.

Buku-buku berserakan kesana kemari di sekitar tempat Sakura duduk. Hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau tampang Sakura memang seperti sedang ingin memakan buku-buku tersebut dalam sekali telan.

Ragu, Sasuke mencoba menepuk bahunya. "Sakura, kau sedang ap—"

"Lihat saja sendiri." potong Sakura ketus tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Aura-aura kelabu sudah mulai menguar dari sekeliling tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Hei, kau ini kenapa?"

Tidak ada respon.

Mendecakkan lidah Sasuke mengambil satu kursi terdekat, menggeretnya sampai tepat di samping Sakura. Dengan gerakan ringan ia duduk mengahadap gadisnya. Raut muka awut-awutan terpatri jelas di wajah putih gadis manis itu. Jepit berbentuk strawberry merah yang dikenakannya tadi pagi sudah melorot sampai dagu, rambut panjang sepunggungnya kusut.

Hm, ada apa gerangan?

"Sakura?" kembali Sasuke mencoba menegur selembut yang ia bisa. "Kau ada masalah? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Pikir sendiri!" kata-kata ketus kembali menyambut bungsu Uchiha itu.

Wew, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Sasuke memang sudah cukup sering mendapatkan 'serangan ketus' Sakura saat ia berlaku terlalu cuek ataupun kurang peduli dan perhatian pada gadis itu. Tapi kali ini Sasuke merasa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sakura adalah gadis yang _simple_. Ia sangat ramah dan perhatian. Tubuhnya proporsional dengan kulit putih dan iris _viridian_ yang sejuk. Dan yang paling utama, senyumnya yang benar-benar manis—yang telah berhasil menawan hati banyak pemuda, termasuk Sasuke Uchiha. Ia memang keras kepala dan cerewet, tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah karena hal-hal yang tidak penting dan tidak jelas penyebabnya.

Jadi, kenapa sekarang ia merajuk seperti ini?

Menghela nafas Sasuke mencoba bersabar mengahadapi kelakuan tak biasa dari kekasihnya itu. "Hei," ditiliknya Sakura yang meliriknya ganas. "Kau kenapa Saku?" mata kontras mereka bersirobok. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak." masih ketus.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa?" di bingkainya wajah gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan, mencoba membuat Sakura yang sudah ingin fokus ke buku-buku tebal di atas meja kembali menatap kedua mata kelamnya. "Ceritakan padaku," tuntutnya.

**.**

Oke, trik pertama menghadapi Sakura yang merajuk adalah : bersikap selembut yang ia bisa.

**.**

**.**

Wajah Sakura masih kaku, tatapan matanya kosong.

**.**

**.**

Masih gagal, baiklah lanjut trik kedua : berlaku seromantis yang ia bisa.

**.**

"Sakura Haruno," tegas dan lembut Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau ini kenapa?" perlahan tangan kanannya yang semula menahan Sakura agar tak berpaling begerak menyusuri kepala bermahkota sewarna permen kapasnya. "Aku khawatir kalau kau seperti ini," ia menarik dengan pelan jepit yang dikenakan Sakura, kemudian berusaha merapikan rambut gadis itu dengan menyisirnya halus dengan kedua tangannya.

Perlahan raut wajah Haruno muda itu mulai kembali seperti semula. Riak-riak air mata mulai menetes satu per satu dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Sasukee~" Dengan mata berair akhirnya gadis itu luluh. "Sasukee~" digenggamnya ujung seragam Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hn?" pemuda bergumam dengan nada rendah kemudian memasangkan kembali jepit yang ia comot ke rambut gadisnya.

"Ajari aku kimiaaa~"

**SHIIIIINNNNG~**

"HAH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kalau _ektrovalen_ itu hanya terjadi antara unsur logam dan non logam, atau antara unsur yang sangat elektropositif dengan unsur yang sangat elektronegatif, contohnya antara _Ca_ dan _Cl _atau _Mg_ dan _F,_" Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan menggoreskan dua garis panjang pada lembaran kertas buku disertai dengan anggukan mantap gadis di sampingnya.

"Ooh, jadi seperti ini cara mengerjakannya?" Tangan putih Sakura mengambil alih bolpoin yang di pegang Sasuke, kemudian ganti menulis dan mengerjakan ikatan ion dari beberapa contoh yang baru saja disebutkan pemudanya. "Begini?" ia melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

Pemuda itu menarik kertas panjang yang berisi hasil pekerjaan Sakura. Sejenak ia mengamati rentetan tulisan di sana sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Ya, sudah benar."

Senyum sumringah Sakura kembali tampil pada wajahnya. "Horeeee! Akhirnya aku bisa!" ia mengguncang bahu kekasihnya dengan sumringah. Sasuke mengacak kecil rambutnya sebagai respon. "Kalau yang ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya Sasuke?" telunjuknya kembali menunjuk salah satu halaman buku diktat super tebalnya.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Yang ini juga kau tidak bisa?"

Sakura mengangguk imut. "Aku kan tidak masuk sekolah sampai seminggu,"

"Salah sendiri sakit," ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu. "Kau tega sekali sih,"—Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengarnya—"Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha memang cowok yang super kejam." katanya dengan gaya sarkastik yang di buat-buat.

"Kalau aku kejam, aku tidak akan mencarimu sampai keliling sekolahan Sakura," sanggahnya gemas sambil mencubit pipi Sakura. "Lagi pula kau ini aneh, tadi pagi baik-baik saja, begitu pulang sekolah tiba-tiba mengirimiku _e-mail_ agar pulang duluan dengan kata-kata ketus."

Sakura meringis akan kelakuannya sendiri. "Maaf...maaf..." ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Maaf ya, Sasuke-ku yang ganteng,"

"Ya, ya... tapi cuma gara-gara ulangan seperti ini kenapa kau sampai _badmood_ heh? Biasanya kau akan langsung mencariku dan minta diajari kan?"

"Habisnya aku kalut, semuanya jadi terlupakan," Masih meringis. Alis Sasuke terangangkat sedikit, ia sudah ingin bertanya sampai Sakura menyelanya. Agaknya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Sasuke tanyakan. "Kalau aku ikut tes perbaikan, kita jadi tidak bisa nonton festival kembang api di dekat sungai dong, kau masih ingat rencana kencan kita yang itu kan?"

**.**

_Oh, jadi karena itu._

**.**

"Iya, tapi jangan kau ulangi, aku khawatir, "—cengiran Sakura semakin lebar—"Awas saja sampai kau ulangi lagi," ancam pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum tenang, sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Sasuke kembali mengulum senyum. "Kenapa cengengesan terus, ayo kita lanjutkan," ucapnya berusaha galak namun gagal saat melihat Sakura kembali riang. Dasar, _mood_ gadisnya itu gampang sekali berubah-ubah.

"Iya, iya" Gadis itu kembali tersenyum manis. Ia menarik buku diktat yang di tunjuknya tadi kemudian kembali bertanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kalau ikatan kovalen itu '_Ikatan kimia yang terbentuk karena adanya pemakaian pasangan elektron secara bersama-sama antara dua atom yang berikatan_' iya kan?"—Sasuke bergumam 'hn' rendah—"Tapi kalau ikatan ion atau _ektrovalen_ itu seperti yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Ya, kau sudah paham?" dilihat dari mata _onyx_nya Sakura mengangguk dalam. "Kalau begitu, bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Yang ini," Sebuah senyum kembali merekah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hal kecil yang sederhana dapat membuat hubunganmu dan si _dia _semakin erat dan dekat._

_Tidak percaya?_

_Coba ingat-ingat lagi pasti ada banyak kejadian seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang berhasil membuat _kalian_ menjadi lebih dan lebih dekat lagi._

_Semua hal-hal penting, berawal dari hal yang sangat sederhana._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Simply Thing—SELESAI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Emm~ fanfiksinya hancur ya? Judul sama isi nggak nyambung banget ya? Mana isinya malah pelajaran kimia ya? #pundung

Saya sudah nyaris mati ide nih.

Paling tidak semoga bisa sedikit menghibur ya~ (.)v

Err~ akhir kata,

_mind to review minna-san_? *wink*

**Super** **Special Thanks:**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Lady Spain**

**vaneela**

**Moochi-San**

**el Cierto ga login**

**cheseeappleberry**

**Master-OZ**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Sketsa Gelap**

**All Reader**

**AND YOU!**

**Maret.2012**

**|uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki|**


End file.
